Where Can I Find Love?
by Chris674241
Summary: AU There a new student at McKinley High that's about to shake things up, and no one is prepared for her. OC G!p main character
1. A New Kid

Where Can I Find Love?

_Italics_ means someone's thoughts or brain proccess

Chapter 1

A New Kid

**No One's POV**

People watched as the new kid walked into the halls of McKinley High school. Heads turned wondering who this chick was. When she walked she had a sense of power to herself. The way she lifted her head showed that she had a great sense of pride, grace, and, dignity. People were dumfounded when they saw this. There were questions and whispers being passed around. Until … the Unholy Trinity, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, walked over and stopped right in front of her. Quinn coughed.

**Christine's POV **

_I hate being at the center of attention it's just so nerve wracking. But with the whispers included I'm starting to feel like a piece of meat._

I looked up, after hearing a cough, to see a blond with beautiful hazel eyes with a hint of green looking at me. Behind her were a feisty looking Latina and another hot, taller blonde.

_Damn, they were some fine looking girls. If you're into that, which I am. That's right this girl is GAY here._

"Umm…hello," I said carefully.

The Latina spoke up, "Okay listen her _chica_, I don't know who you are, _but no one is allowed to walk in here like they own the place. _**Even if **they are a new kid, who name is unknown, and will be forever."

_WOAH! That was H-O-T, HOT. But I still can't believe she said that. It was damn straight rude. Alright then, if this is how she wanted to play then play I would play that way._

"Well that **IS** a problem," is replied picking up her hand and kissing it, "My name is Christine Tran, at your service, **baby**."

The people around me gasped, and the Latina started to turn a red color. _Oh man, I'm in big shit right now. Why did I have to let my mouth run off?_

**PAM****! **

_What the freakin' hell was that for! It hurt like a bitch!_ Clutching my check, I looked at her and smiled at her. _Damnit the girl was smirking at me._

"Don't talk to me like that," she seethed at me quietly, "or even put you lips anywhere near me, **dyke**."

Raising my eyebrow I shot back, "You just want me to touch you, right. But no worries this **GAY** gal has to get going so, **ciao baby**."

**PAM****! **

_What did I do to deserve this? Did I do something wrong? Well I did sort of provoke her. _I looked at her. _What the hell!? She was smirking at me __**again**__._

The taller blonde spoke up, "Santana don't hit her. I don't like arguing."

_I thanked the gods, I didn't want to get smacked again. But at least I know her name. Santana._

"Sorry, Brittany," Santana said to the tall blonde.

"Come on," said the hazel-eyed beauty, "we need to get to class."

They walked away hips swaying as I looked their nice asses as they walked away.

RING! Damn! The bell rang and I'm I don't even have my schedule yet. I gotta hurry to the principal's office. I ran off thinking I might have an easy year this time.


	2. Christine Tran!

Chapter 2

Christine Tran?!

Hi guys! I'm back!

Guess what I did today, I tripped over a trash bag. Lame, I know.

Well back to the story.

_Italics_ means thoughts

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I finally made it to the principal's office. Walking in, I saw a woman wearing a tracksuit in front of me. _Who the heck is that? I thought the principal was a guy._

She spoke up, snapping me out of my daze.

"Agent Tran," she drawled, "nice to see you here. Taking a break from all the missions I see."

_What the fuck?! Who was this lady? And how does she know about me? Oh yeah…I forgot to give some info on myself._ I am 5'6, have short, black hair, and dark chocolate eyes. I'm also Vietnamese and proud of it. I work as a CIA and FBI agent. But right now I'm taking a few years off to live a normal, simplistic life as a teenager, seeing as I've recently finished a case. Plus, my body needs recuperate thanks to the injuries I acquired. So, here I am in a small town going to school for my sophomore year.

"Ummm … how do you know that I'm an agent, m'am?" I questioned.

"I have connections," is all she said.

_That was vague._

"Sooo … what do you want with me then, and who are you?" I asked.

"Sue Sylvester, coach of the cheer leading squad, and I want you to join." she panned out.

I pointed at myself and screeched, "**ME****!?**"

"Who do you think I'm talking to, **Agent**," she mocked.

Oh … she was talking to me. But short skirts and my little friend equal a no-no. Plus, I'm already doing swimming, off-season softball, track, soccer, and I was going to try out for football.

"No can do coach," I said, "I've got my priorities already."

She scoffed, "Then you don't mind people finding out about your little secret friend."

"My little secret friend?" I said confused.

Her eyes traveled down, then back up to my eyes. When she did it again I saw she was looking at my crotch. _**Ohhhh ~**_ _That friend._

I just shrugged and said, "You can tell everyone. It saves me the trouble of having to tell everyone sooner or later."

She glared at me and barked, "You're going to regret turning me down, Dick van Dyke."

I looked at her confused.

"Dick van Dyke?" I questioned.

"Yes, Dick van Dyke," she stated flatly.

_Wow, that's harsh. She gave me a horrible nickname. But right now I need to get to class. So I need my schedule, locker number and combo._

"So …," I drawled, "can I have the stuff I need for school."

She just grunted and handed me my stuff. I exited the room, looking for my first class. _AP US History, huh? This is going to be easy._

Wandering around, I finally found my classroom. I walked in. _WOAH__!__ The teacher has smoking hot. _

"Hi, you must be the new student," said the teacher, "I'm your teacher Miss Holiday. Maybe you should introduce yourself to the class."

_Should I speak in a foreign language for my introduction … French should be good. _Turning to the class I started to say …

"Désolé je suis en retard en classe. De toute façon, bonjour! Mon nom est Christine Tran.(Sorry that I am late to class. Anyway, hello! My name is Christine Tran.)

Everyone looked at me blankly. They were probably wondering, **"What the heck is that kid saying."**

Miss Holiday spoke up, pointing to the vacant seat in the back of the classroom, "Okay, then. Why don't you sit over their then?"

I walked to the seat sat down. She glanced over to the person next to her, only to find a short, pretty brunette sitting in the seat.

She stuck out her hand and chirped, "Hi! I'm Rachel Berry, captain of the glee club.'

She seems genuinely nice. Maybe I could be good friends with her.

"Well Rachel," I answer back, "my name is Christine Tran, new student extraordinaire."

"So tell me, what language were you speaking just then?" she inquired.

I answered French.

"Do you know anymore languages, except English and French?" She asked.

_Curious little thing, wasn't she?_

I listed off, "I know Latin, Vietnamese, Spanish, German, Chinese, Danish, Dutch, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Norwegian, Portuguese, Russian, and a couple more."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. Her whole expression was hilarious. I tried not to laugh at her expression, but I couldn't help myself.

She huffed, crossing her arms, "What are you laughing at?"

"The expression on your face," I blurted out.

She looked at me like I was crazy, which was probably true because I was laughing so hard I fell out of my chair. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at me. I finally wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up, only to see everyone's eyes directed at me. I quickly stood up issuing an apology to Miss Holiday, while rubbing the back off my head.

Whispering to me, Rachel asked, "Was it that bad?"

I told yes and showed her how she looked when I answered her question, and she huffed.

_Shit. Double Shit. I made her mad. _I got to make it up to her.

"Sorry Rach," I started, "I just don't have any friends at this school, so when you were talking to me I was really happy."

"You were?" she asked with big doe eyes.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

Now, throughout the class she kept asking questions, until the bell rang. Just as I was about to walk out she grabbed my hand.

"Join the glee club, please?" she pleaded.

She pouted and used puppy eyes. _Dang it! How can I turn that down?_

"Okay," I sighed, "I'll join."

She squealed and hugged me, thanking me profusely. _Yeah, it was totally worth it._

I walked to my locker and got my stuff for my next class. I closed my locker only to find Santana standing right next to me.

"Shit!" I shout, "Are you trying to kill me!"

She just smirked at me.

"What do you want now?" I asked, leaning against the locker.

"Is it true?" she questioned.

"What true?" I said, confused.

"The thing about you having a _penis_?" she whispered.

I just laughed and laughed. She was embarrassed about that. When I finally calmed down, she was staring at me incredulously.

I stated to say yes, until something caught my eye. There were some jocks sneaking up on Rachel with something in their hands. Looking carefully, I saw that they were slushies. _Slushies?! _And they were going to through it on her. I knew I had to do something, so in a flash I was standing between Rachel and the jocks.

* * *

TBC


	3. Jumbled Mess

Chapter 3

Jumbled Mess

Hi guys! I'm here again! Now on to the chapter!

_Italics _means thoughts

* * *

**Christine's POV**

_**Recap**_

_**I stated to say yes, until something caught my eye. There were some jocks sneaking up on Rachel with something in their hands. Looking carefully, I saw that they were slushies. Slushies?! And they were going to through it on her. I knew I had to do something, so in a flash I was standing between Rachel and the jocks. **_

* * *

I stood looking at the jocks for a second. Then I smiled coldly at them.

"Do _**you**_ need anything, gentlemen?" I asked frostily.

One of them said, "Yeah … we need you to move. We can't get to Berry if you're there."

"Oh … and why is it you need her?" I questioned.

"For this," one of the jocks said, dumping a slushy on me.

"Now move, so we can to get to Manhands," the other one said.

With that said I just snapped. I grabbed them both by the collar of their shirt and lifted them into the air. Then, I pinned them both to the wall. I was _royally_ pissed. _What the fuck gave them the right to do this to me? To Rachel? And to dare insult her? _That was a double no-no in my book.

I grinned maliciously at them. I watched them as they tried to get out of my grip. I shook them, so that they would stop moving. I leaned in closer to them, watching them with cold, calculating eyes.

Whispering icily I said, "You _will never_ slushy Rachel again, or call her any of those cruel names or you'll be messing with me."

Smiling coldly I said in low voice, "Now scram before I make _**you**_ mincemeat."

I dropped them and they ran away as fast as they could, taking glimpses of me to make sure I wasn't following them. I turned around to talk to Rachel, but instead I saw Santana.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, "You scared the living devil out of me!"

She just crossed her arms and stared at me. _What the heck does she want? _She rolled her eyes at me and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I need you to answer my question," she said real slowly, like I was retarded or something.

_Ohhh! That's what she wanted. _

I looked at her straight in the eyes said my answer, "Yes, I do have that dingly-dangly thing boys have."

She just looked at me with the _**WTF?**_ expression on her face.

"Can't you use the word penis or dick, instead of dingly-dangly thing?" she bluntly said.

I nodded my head, laughing because of the term dingly-dangly thing.

"Okay … show me the proof," she stated.

I stared at her. And I kept staring at her, because **NO WAY IN HELL** was I going to pull my pants down in a hallway filled with kids. _But, no worries. _She pulled it down for me.

Everybody saw my penis. I did the only thing I could; I pulled my pants back up. _Why did she do that? Now everything feels awkward. _She gazed away from me blushing and stammering apologies. I sighed. _Could high school life get any worse than this?_

I felt someone grab my hand, and checked to see who did, and I saw Rachel. She pulled me along the corridors and into a bathroom locking it. I cast a questioning gaze upon her wondering what we were doing in here.

She lifted a bag in her hand, and spoke up saying, "Emergency slushy kit."

I still looked at her confused.

She stated, "A slushy feels cold and sticky, so you need to change clothes."

I looked at her shocked. _People slushy her so much, that she has to bring an extra pair of clothes to school with her. That's just wrong! And I'm going to put a stop to it._

She handed me some clothes. I looked at them wonder what they were for. Furrowing my eyebrows together, I thought hard. Something broke my thoughts, a beautiful, tinkling laugh. _Rachel is laughing at me? Why?_

Rachel said, "You're supposed to change your clothes into those because a slushy is cold, sticky and stains. So you can use those, okay?"

I just nodded at her blankly. I grabbed the clothes and started to change. I ripped my shirt off and she gasped. _Damnit! I forgot about the damn scars and wounds on me_. She gently reached out and started tracing the scars on my back. Once she was done she hugged me from behind.

"D-d-did they hurt a lot?" she asked with a quivering tone.

I almost told her the truth. _'Cause duh! They hurt a lot, but I'm not going to tell her. _I just shook my head and said they weren't that bad. She just looked at me skeptically. But sighed and continue to hug me.

"If you ever need me," she said, "I'll be there for you Christine."

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak because no one has ever really cared for me before. So I just turned around and hugged her closely to my body quietly thanking for her. I finished changing and we departed for our classes I had gym and she had Pre-Calculus.

I walked to the girls locker room and opened the door. _FUCK MY LIFE! There were half naked girls and SANTANA WITH HER OTHER TWO FRIENDS! This is gonna get really messy soon!_

* * *

_ TBC_


End file.
